The Beginning of the End
by Shindou26Hikaru
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER [A little AU] Naruto grows up knowing about the Kyuubi and hating the village. Storyline a littoe unoriginal, but sounds better than it actually is. Pairing UnDecided. Vote in Poll
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_**Prologue**_

In a distant land, there existed a Leaf Village, or to others Konohagakure. The strongest of the villages that existed. Their shinobi were unmatched and their power was unimaginable. Everyone there prospered and was happy.

Though, that was all it used to be. Now all that is left is old run downed buildings and people just trying to get past each day hoping for a miracle. None of this would of ever happened if they had done what the their precious Fourth Hokage asked them to do.

_Look at the Kyuubi Container as a hero, for he holds the greatest burden of all. _

In the end, they treated him as the demon who was sealed inside him. Because of that, their downfall was inevitable

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little boy the age of five sat alone on what he called,"His Swing." He had dirty blond hair, a small build, and bring sky-blue eyes. Said boy was wearing a black shirt and orange cargo pants, with worn out sandals. The boy who we shall now refer to as Uzumaki Naruto, for as long as he could remember, was always alone. Until that one night, exactly one year ago he met his furry little friend.

_Flashback_

Naruto was walking back to the orphanage from a tiring day of the same hate filled glares and never ending loneliness. Everywhere he went, the villagers would just give him the "I Wish You Were Dead Look" as if he didn't notice. When he tried to play with the other children, their parents would rush up to them and take them away. As time went on, he just gave up making a new friend. No one wanted him, except the Hokage, so he left them to their own business.

Just as he was about to turn the corner to the street the orphanage was on, he felt hard something hit his head and blacked-out. When he came to, all he saw were the forests surrounding Leaf Village. Before he knew several men popped up. While they may have looked like ordinary people of an average size village, they were trained shinobi. Each of them had a shuriken holster on either their left or right leg, bandages on several of their limbs, kunais in their hand, and last but not least, cynical smiles.

The first shinobi to step up to the young demon reincarnation they believed him with a kunai in his hand and just stabbed him right in the shoulder. Nothing was heard except for the scream that pierced through the night. One after another, the so called shinobi attacked the you little Naruto. Naruto didn't know why they were doing this to him. All he knew was that with each wound, precious amounts of his life seeped out of the dying boy.

Just as the finishing blow was about to be delivered to boy's head, everything seemed to stop. Just as quickly as it stopped, it began to move just as fast. All you could hear were agonizing screams of people dying and blood flying everywhere. When it was finally done, a masked ANBU stepped out of the shadows. Nothing could be told of what or who the ANBU was because all he, or maybe a she, wore was a loose shirt, camo pants, bandages wrapped around both thighs, a shuriken holster, an empty sheath, and the oh so original animal mask which happened to be a weasel. What laid around the ANBU scared Naruto the most. Bodies were littered on the ground and several limbs were lying on the ground like twigs. Right before Naruto passed out from the gruesome scene and wounds; he saw yellow eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Hospital_**

Naruto laid in a small white bed with bandages all over his body. IV cords were connected to his small body giving precious blood and nutrients he needed. The room had no windows for obvious reason, several chairs, two doors, a table and the bed Naruto as on.

The most out of place thing in the room were the men in there. The Hokage and an ANBU. Even though visiting hours were over, the Hokage had special privileges, and could give it to anyone he deemed worthy, like the ANBU. "I cannot believe that our shinobi would steep to as low as this," the Hokage, Sarutobi, said out of the blue. "I knew they would make him an outcast, but this."

"..."

"I do not know what I can do now. If they were going to go this far, I can't even think of what else they might do," Sarutobi thought out loud.

"I may have a temporary solution to this problem," replied the silent ANBU.

"And that is?"

"I can watch over him for the time being from the shadows," the ANBU spoke his solution.

"I cannot allow that because you are going to be needed in the future," the Hokage retorted.

"I know that may be true, but allow me to watch over him for now. I would be returning part of a favor if I did."

"Hmmmmmm...All right. You can do this, but when I need you, you will come. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the Anbu answered as he looked at the blonde boy.

When Naruto came to, he was wondering where the hell he was. All he could see was that he was in a sewer like building. Knee-high water filled the whole place, torches were on the wall, and there was the huge gate in front of him. Then last, but not least were the two huge glowing yellow eyes behind the gate with the kanji "seal" on it.

That was when it suddenly occurred to our young little blonde child that those were the same yellow eyes he saw before he passed out. Not only that, there was a huge reddish-orange fox behind those eyes.

"HEY! What the hell is going here," Naruto yelled at the fox infront of him.

After a huge growl was heard throughout the place the fox replied back,**"You DARE speak like that infront of the GREATEST of the YOUKAI you INSOLENT whelp!" **

"Well as a matter of fact, I DO, you big red freaky furball,"Naruto countered.

"**OH YEA you little rat, say that again and I shall squish you to oblivion."**

"Fine then, YOU BIG RED FREAKY FURBALL!"

"**WHY YOU INSOLENT RAT, IF THIS DAMN CAGE WASN'T HOLDING ME BACK YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!**" the fox screamed he as thrashed around in the cage

"HA, like you could hurt me anyways."

"**INSOLENT RAT, I NEED NOT TALK TO YOU. BEGONE!"**

"I would gladly leave if you would freaking tell me where I am stupid furball."

"**AHAHA! How pathetic. YOU don't even know how your mind looks like."**

"This is my mind?"

"**Yes, you idiotic rat."**

"Then why are you here furball," Naruto asked.

"**Because your _precious _Fourth Hokage put me in your belly with his GODFORSAKEN SEAL!"** said furball replied angrily.

"WAIT! If you were sealed inside me then who are you?"

"**Do those stupid rats you call people even tell you anything? I AM HE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOUKAI! STRONGEST OF THE STRONGEST. MEN WANT TO BE ME AND WOMEN WANT ME! I HAVE LIVED OVER..."**

Not even half-way through Kyuubi's speech Naruto tuned him out while he thought about what he just learned.

"_The Kyuubi is sealed inside me. That must be why everyone hates me."_ Even though people thought Naruto wasn't really smart, he wasn't completely stupid.

"IT ALL YOUR FAULT," Naruto yelled murderously interrupting the great speech that was going on.

"**What do you mean its all my fault you insolent rat?**" a questioning Kyuubi asked.

"YOU ARE WHY EVERYONE HATES ME! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU.."

"**SILENCE YOU INSOLENT RAT! It is not my fault they hate you. It is the people of this village fault they hate you. I was FORCED inside of YOUR rat body. If I have a choice I would be out there causing chaos and disorder. NOT in here wasting my time watching your pathetic life go on."**

"But...but..."

"**BUT NOTHING! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY. YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND NOT RECEIVE AN ONCE OF THANKS. ZERO! NONE! NADA!**"

After that, Naruto just broke down into tears thinking about what hell is his life coming to.

First, he was attacked by shinobi of his village and now a secret hidden since his birth is revealed to him. All he could do was cry.

"**QUIET YOU RAT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU CRYING INFRONT OF ME!"**

Not only did that stop the crying, it made said "Rat" more angry instead of sorry.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T CRY! IT IS MY LIFE AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT YOU HAIRY FURBALL! SINCE YOU ARE INSIDE ME AND IS THE CAUSE OF MOST OF MY PROBLEMS, I DEMAND YOU DO SOMETHING TO FIX IT!"

"**What do you expect me to do? Train you so you can get revenge on them later?"** Kyuubi replied back sarcastically.

"That will do"

"**WHAT!**"

"I said,"That will do."

Kyuubi just couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. He was sealed inside this rat so he would be stopped from causing more destruction, but now here is the same rat demanding him to train him so he could get revenge against his village. If Kyuubi believed in God, he would probably be thanking the Almighty Saint and dancing around in circles right this moment.

"**Fine you rat. I will train you, but on one condition. You HAVE to follow all my instructions when training and also, no complaining. Deal?"**

"Deal," Naruto replied back with one of his rare realy smiles.

"**Good. I will contact you when you are asleep. Now BEGONE!"**

"WAIT! What do you mean in..."

Naruto never got the chance to finish because the next thing he saw was a bright light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: **

Did some editing like making chapter one and two into one chapter instead of two. Yea, so **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Genin Exams Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Normal Speech "

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

_"Thinking Speech"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The Beginning of the End**_

After that little incident, Naruto changed forever. He may seemed to act like his old self, but that was all just a mask. The mask was to hide his true intentions for the future of Konohagakure. No one knew about this mask and those who did couldn't find any clues leading to it. In the end, everyone just thought of him as the village idiot and pariah.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Genin Exams **_

All was bright and well off in the Village of the Leaf today. You could see moving in the streets in the early morning preparing themselves for their daily lives. Shopkeepers getting their shops ready and shinobi jumping from roof to roof. Everything was in order and everyone was happy.

"NOOOOO! I AM OUT OF RAMEN!" except that.

**"INSOLENT RAT, MUST YOU ALWAYS KEEP ON YOUR ANNOYING MASK?"** replied a ticked off Kyuubi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MASK! I AM OUT OF RAMEN! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"

**"FORGET THE RAMEN FOR NOW AND GO PASS THE PITIFUL EXCUSE OF AN EXAM, SO WE CAN BEGAN OUR DREAMS!"**

"But the..."

**"BUT NOTHING! When you pass the exam, we will then get the ramen."**

"Fine then," sulked a ramen-obsessed Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Time Skip**_

Naruto walked up to the Academy wearing his everyday clothes consisting of a hideous orange jumpsuit, shinobi sandals, kunai holster, and goggles. Where the goggles and jumpsuit came from, nobody knew. He was just wearing it one day and nobody dared to question him.

As Naruto came up to his room, he was nearly run over by the Fan Girls. **"DAMN FAN GIRLS!"** Naruto though to himself.

"Just be happy they are all over the prick avenger instead of you," replied a humourous demon.

"For once I agree with you" shuddered Naruto.

When he got to his desk, one of the few people he respected stepped into the classroom. Iruka-sensei, as his students called him, stepped into the classroom ever so quietly...and yelled,"QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!".

The next thing you knew everyone was in their chairs acting like angles. Not a single sound could be heard except for the occasional chirping sounds coming from outside. At that point, everyone was deadly serious because that day was the Genin Exams.

"O.K. class, today we will be taking the Genin Exam. You make quit anytime during the exam, but know this, if you do you will fail and not become a shinobi. The Exam will consist of three parts. Part one is a written exam, two is a taijutsu exam, and the last is a surprise," replied a serious Iruka.

While this was going on, a blonde child had his head down on the desk. To everyone around him, he seemed to be asleep, but in reality he was having a conversation with his tenant.

"So you really want me to pass this exam, right?"

"Yes I do. Failing two times is enough. Now is the time to show our potential."

"Fine, fine," replied backa bored blonde just as an eraser hit his head.

"OOOOOO IRUKA-SENSEI! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO THROW THAT?" yelled Naruto.

"Yes I did. O.K. people, clear off your desks, it's for the first part of the exam," Iruka told his soon-to-be-for-most-of-them graduating class.

After all the tests were passed out, all the students diligently started on them. The questions were simple consisting of only 30 questions about history and shinobi. At most, the longest time took to finish the test was 24 minutes and that was because the person had to sharpen her pencil.

After the time was up, Iruka explained,"O.K. people, now go outside and meet Mizuki-sensei for the taijutsu part of the exam and I will meet you out there."

As the students left, they didn't notice the eerie smile on Iruka's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: YAY I AM DOWN WITH ANOTHER ONE. Ok people now review it please. If you have any question I will try to answer them.


	3. Genin Exams Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author's Notes:

**cbsnes: **What do you expect from a Youkai who says squish, but I will take into consideration of what you said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_Genin Exam Continued_

When the Academy students finally got outside, what they saw amazed them. There was absolutely nothing there, except for Mizuki of course. As they approached him, one of the students decided to ask,"So what are we doing?"

"Let's wait for Iruka to come out first and then I will explain," Mizuki replied with a smile.

Right after that was aid, Iruka appeared out of nowhere and started talking. "O.K. class, listen to Mizuki here and we will then begin the second part of the exam."

"Hai Sensei," most of them replied.

"All right. Now the second exam is about taijutsu as most of you should already now. For this exam we will be testing your stamina, accuracy, and evasive maneuvers. Iruka and I will be the judges to see who passes and don't. Any questions?"

"..."

"None? All right, let's start. First will be accuracy and evasive maneuvers, so will Akira, Sakura please come up.

As Akira, Sakura stepped up, all the remaining students dispersed into their own groups. All the Fan Girls with the Fan Girls, friends with friends, and people who just wanted to be alone. Those who were alone were the most obvious: Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**With Naruto**_

"_So we just wait now, right?"_ thought a bored Naruto.

"**Yep."**

"So what do you want to do?"

"**Wait"**

"O.K."

"**..."**

"..."

"**..."**

"..."

"**..."**

"_AHHHHHHH,"_ Naruto screamed in his head.

"**What?"** Kyuubi questioned.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"**Take what anymore?"**

"THIS...THIS... WAITING!"

"**Your point?"**

"MY POINT IS..."

"**You have no point do you?"** snickered Kyuubi.

"Shut up," a peeved Naruto replied back.

"**AHAHAHAHA. If I were to shut up, how would I annoy you?"**

"Your presence is already annoying you red freaky furball," spoked Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"**OOOOO is that the best you can come back with: red freaky furball. AHAHAHAHAH!"** Kyuubi laughed.

"I HATE you, you know that.

"**The feeling is mutual rat."**

"STOP CALLING ME..."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO COME HERE NOW OR I WILL FAIL YOU THIS INSTANT!" screamed a pissed of Iruka.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," yelled back Naruto as he walked towards his sensei.

When he finally got to his sensei, he was thinking,_"This better be worth the wait."_

"O.K. Naruto, first off all you have to do is hit 10 targets.. You can hit the same one as many times as you want and you can begin whenever you want, but you only have 15 chances," Iruka told Naruto.

As Naruto looked at the targets, he noticed some things. There were a total of 10 targets in different parts of the field in front of him. Of the targets, the closest one was about 20 feet away and the furthest over 33 feet. From what he could tell, he could hit any of them easily from the training he had.

_**Flashback 7year-old Naruto**_

**"O.K. rat. It is time for you to learn something new. What I will teach is how to throw kunais and shrunkiens. It may seem easy, but it is more complicated than your little head can comprehend. Now watch me and do what I do,"** Kyuubi commanded as he projected an image of himself into Naruto's head.

From what you can see, there was a Kyuubi in his human form. His human form wore a blood red shirt, black vest, dark green pants, and had 9 tails around his waist. The form may seem weak, but it held all of his power in a compact space.

With each throw, Kyuubi taught Naruto how to use both projectiles. In less than on day, the boy had the basics down, but that was only the beginning.

**"Since you know the basics already, practice throwing them 100 times each for each weapon. And then after that you will do the same thing, but running while do it. Then after I want you to do it again and then do your 10 laps around Konoha. If this isn't done by the time the sun sets, NO RAMEN!"**

"WHAT!" yelled a furious Naruto.

**"I meant what I say, now get to it."**

"You are pure evil, you know that. EVIL!"

**"Don't tell me something I already know and before I forget. You must hit all the targets in the center,"** replied a delighted Fox Demon.

**_End Flashback_**

As Naruto took out his five kunais and five shrunkiens, he just started throwing them wildly around aiming for nowhere. The other students who saw this just started to laugh loudly until they heard several "thunks".

"_HA, serves them right for laughing at me,"_ Naruto thought joyously to himself and a certain fox.

Silence fell as what they saw stupefied them. The supposedly dobe of the class had just hit all 10 targets dead-on in the center by ricocheting them off of each other . No one made a sound until Mizuki spoke slowly,"All right Naruto, you pass this part. Now on to the evasive maneuvers."

Before anybody could do anything, Naruto had already collected his weapons and was already waiting for the next part of the exam. "Well are we going to start or stand out here all day Iruka-sensei?"

"Uuh...Oh... All right," Iruka spoke as he regained his composure. "Now what I want you do is dodge all the projectiles Mizuki and I will throw at you. We will be judging you on how you dodge them all. Are you ready?"

"Yes, please just start," Naruto pleaded like the 12 year-old he was.

"OK...BEGIN!" yelled Iruka as he started throwing blunted kunais and shrunkiens.

When the projectiles started flying at Naruto, he just stood there, still as the night sky. Right before they reached him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: YAY DONE WITH ANOTHER ONE AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! also I would like to add that if some of the ideas I used or amgoing to use have already been used, then I would like to credit all those people, but sadly I don't know who they are. If you do know some of them, tell me and I will give credit to where it is due. THANKS ALL!


	4. Genin Exams End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author's Notes:

**LoVinu93**: Thanks for the comment

**cbsnes**: Thanks.

**BasicallyAnIdiot**: good idea.

**Kiia: **Thanks for the comment and I will try to make them a longer if possible.

**Bellatrix Jade Black**: Thanks for reading and adding it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Regular Speech or Naruto talking to Kyuubi"

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_"thinking or Naruto talking to Kyuubi"_

talking between Kyuubi and Naruto may be confusing, but try to figure it out for now. When I finally decide how to deal with it, it will be fixed. THANKS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_**Genin Exams End**_

When the projectiles started flying at Naruto, he just stood there, still as the night sky. Right before they reached him...they were intercepted. All of the kunais and shrunkiens thrown by Iruka were on the ground.

Everyone there couldn't believe what just happened again. The dobe of the class had just deflected all of the weapons thrown at him and it looked like he didn't even move. All you could hear were crickets in the background and see a tumbleweed blow by.

_"AHAHAHA! I wish I had a camera right now. The expressions on their face is priceless,"_ Naruto thought to himself hilariously

**"I agree with you rat. This is what I would call a "Kodak Moment","** exclaimed the Fox.

_"What's a "Kodak Moment" furball?"_

**"In do time rat, in do time."**

As everyone there just looked at Naruto, many thoughts were going through their heads. For example in the Uchiha's head he was thinking_,"WHAT THE HELL! He isn't suppose to be that good. ONLY I CAN BE THAT GOOD! I AM THE GREAT AWESOME..."_ And for the others it went along the line like this: _"..."_.

"So do I pass?" a blonde boy broke the silence.

"Huh?...Oh yea...uhhhh...You pass Naruto," Mizuki replied back forgetting about throwing his kunais and shrunkiens at the blonde boy.

"OK class," spoke Iruka to his speechless class,"It is time for the last part of the second exam. Please follow me."

After that was said, all the students started to follow their senseis, while others tried questioning Naruto. A boy wtih brown hair and had a face like a horse asked,"So where did you learn how to that? It was probably a fluke wasn't it?

"..."

"C'mon, tell us," a girl with ponytails pleaded with the boy.

"..."

"Fine then. If you won't tell us we will force it out of you," a bulky boy exclaimed.

Before anyone could react, the bulky boy was on the ground, and Naruto could be seen walking besides Iruka with the rest of the class. After that little incident, no one decided to pester Naruto anymore about what just happened.

When the class reached their destination, Iruka started talking. "As you can see we are in front of the track. What I want you guys do to is just run and nothing else. By doing this we will judge your stamina and see if you have the physical strength to be a shinobi."

"All right people. When you hear the whistle start running," explained Mizuki.

"Tweeeeeet"

As soon as that was heard, all the students there started running and running and running and running. "Also class, I forgot to mention. There will be some wild dogs chasing you as to make sure you run," Mizuki told his running students.

Fear could be seen on their faces as they saw the wild dogs chasing them. They were three times the size of an average dog and the look in their eyes held bloodlust. For those who fell behind, bloodcurdling screams could be heard. No on dared to look back as they ran for their shinobi-hood and lives.

While this was all going on, a boy with an orange jump suit just thought how ridiculous to exam was, _"Don't they know that those dogs are just genjutsus. I am surround by idiots aren't I?" _

"**Yes you are and that does not include me,"** Kyuubi almost completely agreed with his vessel.

"And look at those that have already stopped. How hard is it just to run?" Naruto complained.

"**With what I did to you, not to hard. I can still remember it like yesterday,**" Kyuubi spoke while he daydreamed about said incident.

"Thanks for reminding me furball," replied a vexed blond-hair boy.

Flashback Naruto 5 ½ years-old

"**Good, now that you are finally smarter we can begin with the real stuff." **

"What do you mean real stuff? I thought reading all those books and you teaching me was the real stuff," Naruto asked his foxy teacher.

"**You mean that stuff...AHAHAHHAHA...you are funny rat. That was only to prepare you for what is to come. A body without a mind is worthless and I will not have a vessel as dumb as a squirrel," **the foxy teacher exclaimed.

"..."

"**..."**

"I hate you, you know that."

"**I know you do, but now is not the time. It is time to tortu...I mean train you. Now head to the forests to the west of this rat village of yours."**

"That didn't sound right."

"**Stop complaining and go to the forest...NOW,"** Kyuubi commanded.

"Yea, yea."

30 minutes and a long conversation later we see Naruto in the forests to the west of Konoha. "So you mean if I insert object A into Object B I get..."

"**Shut up rat, we are here.**"

"Huh? OH!"

"**Now listen up rat. Go to that pond over there and fish for some fishes."** Kyuubi explained to his a-little smarter vessel.

"Why do I need the fish?"

"**Don't ask, just do it."**

"Fine."

Another 30 minutes later and a very wet Naruto, we see him with fish strapped to his body.

"So tell me again what this does," Naruto asked his tenant.

"**Just start running around the forest and you will see,"** explained a grinning Fox.

"This better be worth my time furball," exclaimed Naruto.

"**Oh it well rat. It will."**

Not even taking 10 steps, Naruto starts to notice a few wolves starting to surround him. "What the hell are those wolves doing?"

"**..."**

"...OH SHIT THE FISH!" yelled a really pissed of 5 ½ year old boy who smelled like fish. "I FREAKING HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW! I PROMISE WHEN THIS IS OVER I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR SUFFER FURBALL!"

"**Don't make promises you can't keep rat."**

After that small exchange, you could see a small boy running for his lives throughout the forest. If you could see what was going on in his head, you would see a fox on the ground laughing itself to near death if that was possible.

_**End Flashback**_

"_I wonder how many people are left,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked around.

Not more than half the class was left. Those who were left were starting to slow down every few seconds. "OK! You can all stop now. The second part is over. You can go to lunch now. Those who passed names will be on the wall outside of the classroom. Dismissed," yelled a strict Iruka.

**"Since that is done rat, go find something to eat. I am feeling hungry,"** stated a hungry fox.

"Since when can you get hungry furball?"

**"Since now, so go find some food. And I mean NOW!"**

"Hold your horses you furball. Let's go check who passed first."

**"Fine, but we are going to go get food after that."**

"Yea, yea." replied the blonde.

When Naruto and co. reached the wall outside of the class rom, they saw the list. And on that last were only 33 names. "Hmmm...let see who passed," Naruto said to himself.

__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_** Genin Exams**_

All who is listed is qualified to go on to the third part of the exam. Those who are not, please try again next year and thank you for trying you hardest. List is ordered by highest test scores.

1. Uzumaki Naruto

2. Uchiha Sasuke

3. Momoshiro Fujiwara

and so on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow only 33 people left. And here I thought this was going to be a challenge."

"What do you expect from a village full of rats. The only thing they are good for is squashing. MUAHAHAHAHHA," could be heard from a fox stomping on imaginary ratson the ground.

"I think you have problems," Naruto told the maniacal laughing fox.

"And you don't. You are talking to a the Greatest Yokai Fox in your head," retorted Kyuubi.

"Point taken."

"Good. Now go find some food. I want to taste something tasty."

"Now I wonder why I ever made that contract with you," stated the boy.

"It's because you love me."

"Yes that's right, I love you," Naruto sarcastically replied back.

"Whatever now where is my food rat," Kyuubi said rather annoyed.

"Fine then. Ichikaru here I come," replied a happy-go-lucky Naruto.

"NOOOOO NOT RAMEN AGAIN!" screamed the Demon Fox. If you could see him right now, he would be seen in the corner of his cagecursing the Fourth Hokage, his vessel, his life, fate, karma, and ramen.

One hour later and a grumpy Kyuubi, but a satisfied Naruto, we see them approaching the classroom.** "If I see another ramen bowl, I am going to do something so evil that even I can't fathom what it is."**

"Sure fureball, whatever you say," spoke a joyful Naruto.

**"Shut up. Just go finish taking that stupid exam so we can achieve what we want."**

_"I know, I know,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he entered the classrom.

When the door opened, everyone there turned and looked at who it was. As Naruto stepped in with a big grin, everyone just started at him silently, as he walked to his seat. Once he got to his seat, the noise started to pick up again and talking could be heard. Though not eve a minute later Iruka stepped in and yelled,"QUIET DOWN PEOPLE!"

Only silence was left as he walked to the front of the class.

"OK people. You did a great job in getting this far. All I have to say now is good luck and try your hardest. Mizuki, you can come in and tell them what is going to happen now."

After that was said and done; Mizuki stepped into the room and started to talk. "All right people. The third and final part of the exam is to create a bushin, do a henge, and do your own personal jutsu. If we decide that the jutsu is satisfactory, you pass. When your name is called, please go to the room next door where the testing will be held."

"_Why do they always have to go in alphabetical order. Why not by ranking,"_ a bored blonde boy thought to himself.

**"You are stupid aren't you. Even if they go by ranking you are still going to be last."**

"..."

**"HAHAHAH stupid rat,"** Kyuubi roared with laughter.

"Shut up furball." exclaimed Naruto.

**"You know it is your turn."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Just listen you idiot."**

Five seconds later," Uzumaki Naruto, you are next" could be heard throughout the class.

_"Man, that was quick,"_ Naruto thought to himself

**"Yea, yea. Just hurry up rat,"**

"Whatever furball," Naruto said as he brushed Kyuubi off and walked towards the room next door.

"Good to see you Naruto," Iruka spoke as Naruto opened the door.

"Good to see you too Iruka-sensei."

"Now you already know what we are going to do, so why don't you do a henge and a bushin."

"All right. Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said before a perfect bushin popped out of nowhere.

"Good job Naruto. You must of been practicing really hard."

"Yep, I practiced it all night yesterday," said a grinning Naruto.

"Good for you Naruto. Now why don't you show us a henge of Iruka," Mizuki spoke.

"OK. Henge no Jutsu!" exclaimed a smiling Naruto as he changed into a copy of Iruka.

"Very good Naruto. It looks just like me. Now all you have to do is show us one of your personal jutsu to pass," Iruka applauded.

"One personal jutsu coming right up. Sexy no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

Before the jutsu even finished, blood could be seen coming out of both Naruto's senseis' noses. "HAHAHAH you are both perverts."

"NARUTO DON'T INVENT STUPID JUTSUS LIKE THAT!" screamed a furious Iruka as Mizuki just stared dumbly at what just happened.

"You did say my own personal jutsu so there it was. Do it pass?"

"Yes, yes, you pass. Here is your headband. Now go tell Yamanaka Ino to come in next," Iruka told Naruto as he tried to clean up any evidence of his perversely attitude towards a certain jutsu.

"OK," the new genin replied back as he left the room.

"_He is going to be the death of me one of these days,"_ Iruka thought to himself as Naruto left

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: YAY I AM DONE WITH ANOTHER ONE. It may of not of turned out like I hoped, but oh well, it is still good. Also thanks to all those who reviewed. NOW REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. The Teams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: Read the Author's Notes at bottom for more info.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Regular Speech or Naruto talking to Kyuubi"

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_"thinking or Naruto talking to Kyuubi"_

talking between Kyuubi and Naruto may be confusing, but try to figure it out for now. When I finally decide how to deal with it, it will be fixed. THANKS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Beginning of the End**

**_The Teams_**

Everybody wait as the last person went to take their test. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a kunai. As the final came out of the other room, Iruka and Mizuki followed suit. "OK, people the testing is over. I am proud to announce that you all pass. Congratulations," Iruka announced to his celebrating class. "As you know," he continued,"You will be working in cells of 3 people and a leader. The leader will be a jounin and the rest will be genin. Come back tomorrow at 8 am for the announcement of your placement. Also the test results are posted by the door. Dismissed."

Once that was over, almost all the graduates started celebrating. Those who didn't, already left the room and were on their merry way home. Naruto was one of these person. He saw no reason to celebrate because to him, all of what just passed, was a stepping stone to his dreams. Also, he knew that if he talked to anybody, they would start ignoring and glaring at him, so there was no point.

As he walked home, he started to notice someone following him. In a few minutes, Mizuki appeared in front of him. "Hell Naruto, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" he asked the boy.

"Good," replied Naruto as he watched the man cautiously.

"**Don't trust anything he says rat. I sense bad intentions coming from him,"** Kyuubi told his container.

"_I know, I feel it too."_

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this Naruto, but I feel as if you should know. You were always one of my favorite students. Well, there is a secret part to this Genin Exam. The secret is that there is still another test to see if you should become a full Genin. The test is to retrieve a scroll from the Hokage Tower. If you retrieve this scroll and bring it to me; you will a fully become an instated genin. What do you think?" Mizuki explained his reason for being there.

"**Rat, you should do it."**

"_Why should I? He is just going to steal the scroll and try to kill me after I bring it to him." _

"**The scroll must be worth a lot if he is willing to go this far to get it. Once you get the scroll, look through it. We might learn something interesting. When that if over, we can take care of this weakling," Kyuubi explained his reasoning for agreeing with Mizuki.**

"_Fine, fine. This better be worth it." _

"All right Mizuki-sensei, I'll do it. Just give me the instructions," spoke Naruto as he agreed to his Mizuki's proposal.

"Good," Mizuki replied back, as he explained the plan for the scroll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Night Time_**

"_Haha. That was pretty easy. I can't believe that idiot couldn't do it by himself,_" Naruto thought himself as he ran towards the specified meeting spot set up by his sensei.

_Flashback_

Naruto was looking through the Hokage's private library when he saw what looked like the scroll. "Hmmmm...it's the right size and looks just like it. Heck, it even has the same name, The Scoll of Sealing. Must be it," Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll.

"Not so fast intruder. That scroll belon...Naruto is that you?" questioned Sarutobi as he appeared out of no where.

"_Damn, this isn't suppose to happen. Mizuki said there weren't any guards. That lying bastard. Once I am through with him, not even his own mom where recognize him. Though, first I have to take care of Oji-san."_

"Sorry Oji-san, but I will return it later. SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled.

The next thing the Hokage saw was a pigtailed blonde with a voluptuous body winking at him. Before he even knew, he was knocked unconscious by said jutsu while blood was coming out of his nose.

"_Man, are all the older men in Konoha perverts. First it was Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme. Now it's Oji-san. What is the world coming to,"_ commented Naruto as he face faulted at what happened.

"**That is why we must squish them all in this rat village. They are a plague to this world,"** remaked Kyuubi.

'Shut up furball. I don't have time for this."

"**Fine. Don't blame me when you turn into one."**

"Like that is ever going to happen."

"**Suuuuuure."**

"Whatever, it is time to go."

_End Flashback_

"It seems I am a couple hours early. Might as well look through the scroll," Naruto said as he started to look through it. "Now what do we have here?"

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

_Unlike the regular bunshin no jutsu, Kage bunshin creates real clones, not just illusions. The power and chakra of the user is evenly distributed among the clones depending on how many there are. This makes it impossible to decipher which is the real body. This clone can also attack. If this clone recieves a direct hit, it will disappear_.

"That should be pretty useful later on. I wonder what else is in here?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked through more of the scroll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**Elsewhere **_

Iruka had just gotten home from a long day at work. People who said being a teacher was easy should be hung and dipped in a tub full of acid. First he had to test all his students for the Genin Exam and is that wasn't hard enough there was the paperwork. For each new genin, there would be more paperwork for him to do and how much he hated paperwork. _"I sometimes wonder why I ever took this job. I could of been a shopkeeper or a clerk. But noooooooooo, I had to be a teacher." _

"IRUKA! OPEN UP! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" could be heard coming from the front door.

"_I wonder who it is at this time of night?"_ Iruka wondered as he walked towards his door. When he saw who it was, he exclaimed,"What are you here for Mizuki? What's the problem?"

"It's Naruto."

"_Oh no. He better not be hurt again or this time I am going to find out who did it and rip out their hurt and feed it to them."_

"He stole the Hokage's Scroll of Sealing. We are searching for him right now. We need every able body shinobi out right now. If our enemies gets their hands on it, we will be doomed."

"_No. It can't be. Naruto wouldn't do that. He has no reason to,"_ Iruka thought to himself denying about what was going on at that moment.

"C'mon Iruka. I know he is your favorite student, but we have to find him now. Let's go."

"Fine, let me get my things and I will join the search. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later," Iruka replied back as he went inside. If he could see the grin on Mizuki's face at that moment, he would of known something was up, but alas he didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**With Naruto**_

"**Good. Now that I am done with that, time to find Mizuki-teme," **Naruto thought to himself as he rolled the scroll back up. When he was about to leave, he heard some noise being near him. "Who's there?"

"NARUTO! You idiot. What were you thinking about when you stole the scroll. Wait, don't answer. You were probably thinking nothing. Now just give me the scroll so we can go back," Iruka appeared out from behind a tree and started yelling at him.

"But Mizuki said if I stole the scroll..." Naruto couldn't finish because suddenly several kunai were thrown right at him and Iruka. Before he could react, Iruka intercepted the kunai and threw his own in the direction the offending ones came in.

There was only silence as Mizuki came out of the direction Iruka's kunai went it. "So you were able to find him before me Iruka. Well this is sad to say, but I must kill you now because you know my little secret."

"Naruto, run away and don't let him get the scroll. "

"But..."

"Just go damn it. I will hold him off," Iruka yelled at genin with the giant scroll.

"OK," was Naruto's last reply before he was seen running away into the dark forest.

As Naruto ran into the dark forest, Mizuki lunged at Iruka with a kunai. At that instant Iruka took out his own kunai and blocked the death blow aimed at his heart. Mizuki seperated from Iruka after his failed attack and threw a kunai at him. Iruka tried to block to kunai with his own, but it exploded in front of him knocking him into a tree as Mizuki ran into the direction Naruto went off in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**With Naruto **_

"_DAMN IT. Everything was going according to plan, but Iruka had to show up. I could of taken care of Mizuki if he wasn't there. Now what to do?"_ Naruto said to himself as he ran.

"**Do not worry rat, we will strike when our chance comes, like right now. Look to your left idiot"**

Naruto looked to his left and saw both Mizuki standing over a fallen Iruka with a fuma shurnkien. Iruka was in bad condition because as of right now you could see several kunai in his body, burns, and had tattered clothing. Before he could interrupt the one-sided fight he heard Mizuki talking.

"I can't believe you would go this far to help the little demon Iruka. He killed you own parents and made you an orphan," Mizuki taunted as he held the fuma shurnkien.

"I don't care about what you say Mizuki. He is not the demon, Kyuubi, but my friend and citizen of Konoha." Iruka retorted as he held onto a bleeding arm.

"Fine then, I will end this now. Prepare to die," replied the white haired man as he threw the fuma shurnkien.

Before it reached the academy teacher, it was intercepted by a blonde genin. Naruto stood in front of his teacher with the fuma shurnkien in his left hand. "NO ONE HURTS IRUKA- SENSEI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" scream a furious Naruto.

"Oh and what are you doing to do about it demon. You are only a genin and I am a chunnin," Mizuki spoke as he looked at the blonde boy.

"I may only be a genin, but that is all I need to be to beat the likes of you"

"Fine then. I will give you the first attack. You can do anything you want," Mizuki said as he took out a kunai.

"Say your prayers. _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _Naruto yelled as over 50 clones appeared out of nowhere. Mizuki didn't know what to do as each clone punched, kicked, bit, close-line, and low-blow him. In the end, all that was left was a bloody mess waiting to be cleaned up.

Iruka just stared at what happened as everything was still processing through his mind. _"Mizuki lost to Naruto. Naruto used a jounin leveled jutsu. Naruto beat Mizuki. I can't even recognize him now. What should I do," _were a few of his thoughts.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei are you all right?" asked a curious blonde.

Iruka looked at Naruto and spoke,"Yes I am and come here Naruto."

Naruto looked at his sensei confusedly and walked on over. He was suddenly caught in a back breaking hug by Iruka who whispered into the genin's ear,"Naruto, if you ever steal the scroll again, I promise you a life of pain and no ramen, forever." Naruto could only nod as his air supply was running out. "Good, now let's return the scroll and thank you for saving me," Iruka replied as he let go of the gasping boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Hokage Tower**_

"Hokage-sama, the scroll has been retrieved. The perpetrator has been apprehended and the ones who recovered the scroll is in the waiting room. What shall I do with them," asked the ANBU who waited for the Hokage's decision.

"Send them in. I would like a word with them."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Right away," replied the ANBU as he stepped out of the door.

A few minutes later Naruto and Iruka stepped into the Hokage's office. "Take a seat you two. There is no need to stand now," Sarutobi said as he pointed to the seats in front of his desk. After both were seated the Hokage started to speak. "Now you two, I would like to know what happened with the scroll. Naruto you can begin first," he said looking intently at the young boy.

Naruto told about the Hokage about Mizuki's proposal to him stealing the scroll to meeting Iruka to learning about the demon sealed inside him and finally to returning the scroll. After that, Iruka told his side of the story while Sarutobi listened intently.

"Well this is a relief. Since the scroll has been returned and the perpetrator has already been detained there is nothing to worry about. Iruka, you can go now. I have a few words to say to Naruto," the Hokage said as he dismiised Iruka.

After Iruka left, Naurto spoke up,"So, oji-san. What do you want?"

"Naruto, I want to know how many of the jutsus you learned in the scroll and what you know about the Kyuubi. If you do not already know, I already know about you and your furry friend Now speak up before I do something drastic."

"_Damn it. He knows about us. What do we do?"_ Naruto asked the fox.

"**Just tell him the truth. He already knows, so there is no point in lying."**

"_OK then,"_ Naruto replied. "I know only about half of the jutsus. I can do them, but not use them to their full potential. As for the rest of the scroll, I know the basics of how to them, but not preform as of yet. And for the Kyuubi, you have to ask what you want to know," Naruto said as the Hokage listened.

"So, you know about half of the jutsus. Interesting. Now tell me, how is it possible for you to remember the rest of the jutsus. I know you do not possess a Sharingan."

"I have the Kyuubi to thank for that. He has a photographic memory and can send what he sees into my mind."

"I see, now tell me everything you know about the Kyuubi," Sarutobi demanded behind his desk.

"I met him when I was around four after I was in the hospital the night I got attacked by a group of shinobi. After that, we have been talking to each other since and he has been training me. I cannot tell you anything about the training because it was part of our contract made after we met."

"Has he ever tried to influence you to do anything not of good will?" questioned the Hokage as he thought about what he just heard.

"Nope. Kyuubi has never tried to influence me or that I know of. All he has been doing is talking constantly and constantly and constantly and..."

"I get the picture Naruto," Sarutobi replied full of mirth.

"Yea, well other than that he has been training me as I have told you."

"Good. Now tell me what your plan are for the future since you already know about the Kyuubi." (Pretty demanding isn't he?)

"Do you really want to know?" questioned the 12 year old.

"Yes I do Naruto," Sarutobi said as he played along.

"Well, I plan to leave the village and do what Kyuubi started. It well..."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, you didn't let me finish oji-san," exclaimed a peeved Naruto.

"Oh sorry. You can continue now."

"Good. Now as I was saying. It will either happen when I become strong enough to leave on my own because I know you won't just let me leave, or whenever I fell like it. And before you ask, there is no way of changing my mind."

"I see," said a disappointed Sarutobi. "I know why you want to leave and I have no say in it, but how about a deal?"

"What kind of deal oji-san," asked Naruto as he stared back at the old man..

"Well. I will let you leave after you become a jounin and nothing but. If you can achieve that status I will not try to stop you from leaving. Sound good?" the old man stated as he laid out his cards.

"Deal, but remember I can always try to leave before I become a jounin, you know that right?"

"I know Naruto, and isn't it time for you to go home. You do have to meet tomorrow at the Academy to get your team. Am I right?"

"Yes you are. Oh well later oji-san," Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

"_Good. Since he agreed to my suggestion, there still might be hope for this village yet if the idiots stops treating him like dirt,"_ the Hokage of Konohagakure thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling above.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**Next Day**_

"**Get up rat. It's time for you go to go the Academy,"** Kyuubi said to Naruto as he mentally poked the boy.

"What you say?" questioned a drowsy head of blonde hair.

"**I said GET UP RAT! If you don't I will make sure you won't have a pleasant time when we start training again."**

"OK, OK, I am up. Just let me get ready," replied Naruto who started to walk into his bathroom.

"**C'cmon. How long does it take to wash your face and brush your teeth. This is why being an animal is better. We don't have to bother with that stuff."**

"Shut up furball and why are you so anxious to get to the Academy anyways?"

"**It is because I want to see what kind of pathetic team you get so I laugh at you when you fail your missions,"** replied the fox as he started laughing in a not so good way.

"Thanks for the words of encouragements furball," Naruto said as he got dressed.

"**Your welcome rat. NO! Don't wear that hideous orange today. I know you like it, but it is just plain ugly. Wear the other stuff. It's a lot better for someone like you who has no fashion sense."**

"Since when did you care about how I dressed?" Naruto asked the demon as he put on a black shirt.

"**Since I met you and saw how you dress. I will not have a vessel that can't even dress himself."**

"Fine, fine. I'm done, now let's get going,"Naruto stated as he went out of the door to his apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_Academy_**

32 genin were waiting for their old sensei in their old classroom at the Academy. The whole room was in uproar and talking could be heard throughout. Most of it was the Fan Girls who were fawning over their precious Uchiha Sasuke. Two minutes before 8 am, Naruto stepped in through the door.

Complete silence followed as everyone stared at him. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, but something fashionable. He was wearing a dark red shirt and a vest that covered up the red shirt. The vest looked like the ones chunnin wore, but was midnight black and had the swirl on the back. As for his legs he had on navy colored cargo pants with bandages wrapped around both his lower legs and a kunai pouch on each thigh. Around his neck, you could see a necklace, but not what was on it. For all the people in the room, what they saw was a traumatic experience. Many thoughts were going through their heads. For example in a certain Yamanaka's head you could hear her saying,_"DAMN! Naruto actually looks good. He looks just as good as Sasuke. Maybe I should go after him too. Why wouldn't he fall for my luxious figure and..." _As for the rest of the Fan Girls, their thoughts went along the lines of what Ino's were and everybody else just stared.

"_Why are they staring at me? They are starting to act like those stupid rat villagers now. Why aren't you saying anything furball? Furball? FURBALL!"_

"**Shut up damn it. I heard you the first time. As for you question, they are staring because of good you look with out that hideous orange monstrosity. You should thank me for this. Well?"** asked the fox.

"_Why should I thank you? I could of done this myself if I wanted to,"_ replied the boy with the new outfit.

"**Fine then. Don't come crawling to me when you want fashion advice."**

"_Don't worry I won't,"_ Naruto said as he went to sit down in his seat in the corner.

After he sat down, Iruka came in and started talking. "As many of you know, Mizuki has resigned his teaching post and is now on "_vacation_"." Iruka looked around the class to see the class burst into talking about their retired sensei. "QUIET BRATS OR I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT TEAMS YOU ARE GOING TO BE ON!" All the talking genin quieted down quickly in fear of what their sensei said. "Good. Now on Team One we will have..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: I AM FINALLY DONE! As for theteams,I am still thinking about them, but suggestions are welcomed.Sorry for the long updates, but I have been sort of lazy and I have school. Scholl is almost over so that is good, but I will update when I can. Also thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Now REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. To Pass Or Not to Pass

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

**Kai's Snowfall**: Thanks for the review

**Firareth3**: Great advice and thanks

**Dragonzice**: You will have to read to find out, but I can tell you he isn't a blown out super omega Naruto on Kyuubi chakra charged steroids.

**GCLP**: Your idea is good, but I think I will stick with the original.

**Supremelord120**: Sorry, but it won't be a NaruHina fic. There's to many of those out now of days. Will probably be a NaruxOC for what I have planned.

**Demon of Konoha**: Thanks for the input, but I think I will go with the original.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Regular Speech or Naruto talking to Kyuubi"

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_"thinking or Naruto talking to Kyuubi"_

talking between Kyuubi and Naruto may be confusing, but try to figure it out for now. When I finally decide how to deal with it, it will be fixed. THANKS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Beginning of the End**

_**To Pass Or Not to Pass**_

All the talking genin quieted down quickly in fear of what their sensei said. "Good. Now on Team One we will have Ayanami Rei, Ikari Shinji, and Sohryu Langley Asuka. Team Two will be Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara no Sai, and Akari Fujisaki. Team Three will be Gogeta, Vegetto, and Gotenks. Team Four will be Robin Sena, Amon, and Michael Lee. Team Five will be Yusuke Urameshi, Botan, and Kazuma Kuwabara. Team Six will be Ryoma Echizen, Fuji Syusuke, and Tezuka Kunimitsu. Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke..." Right when that was said the hold class waited in suspense. "Haurno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"TAKE THAT INO-PIG! I AM WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed at her would-be rival

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THE DEAD LAST ON MY TEAM!" Ino retorted back, sad and happy at the same time. Sad that she doesn't get her Sasuke on her team and happy that she isn't with the dead last, but that he's with fore-head girl.

"_God those Fan Girls are loud and I am stuck with one of them," _Naruto complained to himself.

"**At least you only have one of them,"** Kyuubi tried to lighten up the mood, but failed miserably when he started laughing. **"AHAHAHAHA"**

"_Why me,"_ Sasuke thought to himself, cursing the gods for being stuck with a love-stricken fan girl and dead last of the class.

"Quiet down you brats and let me finish," Iruka told his class as he read the teams out again. "OK, on Team eight we will have Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team Nine will be Ichi. Ni, and San. And finally Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Now that you know your teams, you can interact at with them until after lunch. Remember your Jounin-sensei will arrive and pick you up after lunch. You are dismissed now." Iruka walked out of the classroom and left them to do what they wanted.

All the teams got together, talked, and left the classroom together. All except for one. Team Seven. Sasuke just ditched his two teammates, while Sakura ran after him, and Naruto was left all alone in the classroom. _"Well this sucks,"_ Naruto thought to himself as he just sat there.

"**AHAHAHAHA...I knew you would get an awful team, but this takes the cake. The Avenger Prick, the Forehead Girl a.k.a. PINKY, and the...Dead Last! What an amazing combination. AHAHAHAHA," could be heard coming from the Demon Fox.**

"**Shut up ..."**

"**AHAHAHAHA"**

"..."

"**AHAHHAHAAH"**

"..."

"**AHAHHAHAAH"**

"..."

"**..."**

"_You done yet?"_

"**No, AHAHHAHAHAHA"**

"_Stupid fox."_

"**OK, OK, I'm done now. So what do we do?" **asked the fox, face stained with tears

"I don't know. We could try talking to them, but I don't see any point in it," replied Naruto, starring out of the window looking bored.

"**You are probably right rat. I know, how about we go watch the Pinky torture the Prick?" Kyuubi suggested.**

"You're right. Let's go before we miss anything," Naruto said as he zoomed out of the class room and outside. "I wonder where they are?"Naruto looked around and saw nothing.

"**Hmmmm . . . There they are, at the tree by the bench. To your right rat. No your right not mine." **

"OOOOO there they are. I wonder what they are doing," Naruto said while he hid in a tree looking at them.

From what he could see, Pinky was blabbering nonsense, while the black-haired boy tuned her out. Pinky's mouth was moving at unimaginable speeds and that was all they went on.

_**30 Minutes Later **_

Pinky was still talking. And talking and talking and talking. She hadn't even stopped to take a break yet. It seemed as if her mouth was a machine that required no energy what-so-ever.

"_GOD DAMN! IS THAT ALL SHE DOES! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HASN'T GONE CRAZY YET!"_ exclaimed the stupefied boy in the tree.

"**I _almost_ pity you even more now. Pinky there just keeps blabbering and blabbering. If we survive this, I want you to kill her first," **stated the fox who was now almost in hysteria.

"This is enough. I am going back to the classroom tow wait for our new sensei," Naruto yelled as he left what he called, _"Hell on Earth."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Several LONG Hours Later**_

"I wonder where our sensei is?" asked the pink headed girl while her inner pink headed girl self was saying, _"THAT FING SENSEI! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, HE WON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO HIM! A little cut here and a broken bone there. OH, and I can't forget the blood. Yes, the blood. MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

"..."

"..."

"Why are you so quiet Naruto? Why don't you talk more, right Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"C'mon, say something people. It's blah blah blah blah . . . "

"_GOD DAMN IT! DOES SHE EVER SHUT UP! WHEN SHE WAS TALKING TO THE PRICK IT WAS OK, BUT NOW SHE'S TALKING TO ME! AHHHHHHHHH!"_ could be heard throughout the blonde's head.

"**AHAHAHAHA**! **Even though I am suffering too, it is being overcome by my joy for your pain. AAHAHHAAH!" **The demon fox laughed at the boy's misery wishing for more to come.

"_Shut up you stupid fox. When that sensei of mine gets here, I am going to show him the meaning of pain," Naruto stated, thinking of several ways to torture someone with a pencil._

"**Well here he comes now," **the fox said as the door opened.

A grayed hair man steeped through the door. And not just any man, a gray-haired man, but a gray-haired man who was a jounin. Said jounin was wearing the standard jounin vest and had on a long sleeve shirt and pants. The shirt and pants were a mix between blue and black that could only be described as dark. On his lower legs, bandages could be seen wrapped around them and he had on the standard shinobi sandals. The only thing weird about what he wore was that the lower half of his face was covered by a mask and his left eye covered by his forehead protector. ( NO IDEA WHAT IT'S CALLED! HELP WOULD BE USEFUL)

As the jounin looked at the 3 genin in front of him, started to talk. "Well I'm your new sensei and from what I can see, I don't like you." The three genin's face dropped at their new sensei's comment. "Meet me on the roof and we can start talking." And with that he 'poofed' away.

Sakura started to walk out of the door. "C'mon Sasuke-kun, let's get going."

"..." Sasuke said as he followed suit.

"_Someone up there must really hate me,"_ Naruto thought and followed his team out.

"**Too true rat, too true. Now get going before we are left behind. I don't want to miss a thing," **Kyuubi said, voice full of glee hoping that more evil things would happen to his vessel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Naruto got to the roof, his teammates and new sensei were waiting for him. His sensei looked at them, told them to sit in a circle, which they did. "Now," he said looking at his three new subordinates," tell me about yourselves like your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first sesnsei, since we know nothing about you yet," Sakura stated more than asked.

"OK.," said sensei took a deep breath and started,"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are..." he paused, adding suspense," And my dislikes are..." he paused again," Then my dreams are none of you business," he stated flatly earning stares of confusion from the three genin.

"All we learned was his name," Sakura complained to her two teammates who just ignored what she said..

"Now why don't you go next pinky," Kakashi spoke, pointing at the girl.

"My NAME isn't PINKY," she yelled," It's Haruno SAKURA, like the flower. My likes are..." She looked to the brunette next to her and started to giggle. "My dislikes are late sensei, perverts, and INO-PIG!" Everyone just sweat-dropped at that last comment. "And last, my dreams are too..." She looked to the brunette again and started to giggle.

"Well, since Sakura here is now done, why don't the moody one go next," Kakashi said looking towards Sasuke. _"I guess kunoichi at her age are more interested in guys than being shinboi," _he thought to himself, recalling about a moment in his youth.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few things I like and many things I dislike. My dreams are too..." He trailed off thinking about something or someone.

"What about your dreams Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned her man or only in her mind..

"My dreams are too to kill a certain man," was his reply.

The mood around everyone changed. For Sakura it went something like, "SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL." As for Naruto and Kakashi it was,"Thought so."

"OK, the silent one is next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and foxes. What I dislike are close-minded people and some other stuff. As for my dream, I want to finish something my friend started."

"**Awwwww. You called me your friend. I feel like puking now," **the so-called friendcried out feigning puking.

"_Shut up furball or I will do it for you," _Naruto thought back to his _"friend"._

"**I'd like to see you try rat," **said the furball, waiting for the boy to answer his challenge.

"_Fine then, I will,"_Naruto answered with a devious smile.

With that said, the room where Kyuubi was caged in started to change. At first it was small changes, then it completely transformed. In all Kyuubi's years as a Demon Fox, he never saw anything so hideous, cruel, unimaginable, PINK! Everywhere he lookedthere was pink. Pink walls, pink floor, pink lights, pink fire and even pink water. The one thing that disturbed him the most was the pink fur.

"**YOU LITTLE RAT! CHANGE THIS PLACE BACK TO WAY IT WAY BEFORE OR I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER A TERRIBLE HEADACHE!" **Kyuubi screamed, stomping around in his cage cursing the Fourth for all of enternity.

"_Wow, a headache. You must be really mad. HAHAHAHA," _Naruto laughed as he changed the place back to the way it was.When Naruto looked at his teammates, they were staring at him incredulously. "What?"

Sakura was the first one to speak. "You were just chuckling to yourself right now for no apparent reasons. Are you OK Naruto?"

"I'm okay Sakura," Naruto replied back with a smile. _"Or as OK I can be with you talking to me."_

"Well that was interesting, now listen up. Show up at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at seven sharp and we will begin survival training. Depending on your performance, you will either pass or fail," Kakashi explained to his genin.

"What do you mean pass or fail?" Sakura asked, gazing at her sensei

"What I mean is that you will either become full fledged genin tomorrow or not depending on how you do tomorrow on the training." His new students face lost all their colors.

"But. . ." Sakura started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"No buts. You are now dismissed." As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood up and started to talk away, Kakashi spoke up. "Also, there is a 66.6 chance you are going to fail, so don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning because you are going to throw up if you do. Later," and with that he poofed away.

There was a silence after they heard what their sensei said. Or there was one until Sakura broke it. "So, Sasuke-kun, let's go get something to eat. What do you say?" She looked towards the Uchiha full of hope.

Sasuke just,"Hmpf," and walked off towards whatever he was going to do.

Sakura stood there disheartened, but decided to ask her other teammate if he wanted to get something to eat. To her surprise and Naruto's survival, he was already gone. All Sakura could do was a scream in frustration. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Did you hear something furball?"_ Naruto asked his furry friend as he ran towards his secret spot in the forest outside of Konoha. His secret spot was located to the east of Konoha. It was in a place where the shinobi doesn't patrol, so he had it all to himself.

"**Nope, but who cares. It was probably just someone dying. Now hurry up and get training or I'm going to double everything," **the Demon fox replied to his vessel.

When he got there he saw the small pond in the middle of the clearing. There was a big tree right by it with a lot of scratches and worn marks from the training Naruto did to it. _"Don't worry. We're already here. So what do you what me to do?"_ Naruto questioned the demon within him.

Kyuubi thought about it and said**,"Just do the usual. I don't want to overstress you because your passing tomorrow is essential to our plans." **The fox just couldn't imagine being stuck at the cursed Academy for another year.

"_Gotcha," _Naruto said as he got onto the pond and started running his laps. _"So how hard do you think the test is going to be tomorrow?"_

Kyuubi thought about it for a while before he replied**,"Not too hard if you do everything right. Even if he is a jounin, he won't go full out on you, so you can probably go full out on him." **

Naruto, who was on his sixth lap, askedfull of hope_,"So does that mean I can fight to my fullest?"_

"**No you cannot. We cannot show our true potential yet. Only when the time is right," **Kyuubi replied to the boy.

"_OK. So how many laps left?"_

"**344 if I am counting right," **he stated, happy that Naruto had so many left.

"_You mean 343," _Naruto corrected as he finished another lap.

"**OK then, 343, but don't forget the 1000 punches, 1000 kicks, 750 squats, and the other #'s I don't remember," **Kyuubi said, making sure Naruto remembered those.

"_Yea, yea. I know,"_ Naruto replied, cursing the fox and his inhuman training schedule.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Next Day**_

"I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is? It's almost 11." the kunoichi asked her teammates while leaning against a tree.

Naruto and Sasuke just kept quiet because of what their personality required of them. "..." In reality Naruto was full of anger at Kakashi and Sasuke was ticked off beyond belief.

"C'mon Naruto, say something."

"..."

"You have been as quiet as Sasuke here and he actually talks. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said to the Uchiha who was leaning against the bridge.

The Uchiha just starred at her and "Hmpf."

"Fine then Naruto. Don't talk.."

"..."

"So Sasuke-kun, do you want t."

"POOF!"

She couldn't finish as her sensei popped out of nowhere and stood right in front of them at exactly 11 AM. "Hi there" he said with a grin from what you could tell from behind the mask.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed at her sensei, pointing her finger at him. Naruto and Sasuke just looked on at the scene in font of them.

"Sorry, sorry. I stepped on a crack and had to go make sure I didn't break my mother's back," he replied, face hope full of hope they would fall for it.

"LIAR!" the girl screamed again, eyes full of anger.

"Now, now. Calm down or I won't give you the test," Kakashi threaten the genin hopeful. Sakura quieted quickly and looked at her sensei bashfully. "Now you two come over here so I can explain everything about what we are going to do," he said, pointing at the blonde and brunette. Naruto and Sasuke walked over to where Kakashi and Sakura were, by the tree. "Now," Kakashi moved in front of them to the clearing,"I will now test you by doing survival training as I had already stated and we are about to begin." The three youngsters looked at him as he took at two bells. "I want you to take these two bells from me before noon or you fail."

"But Kakashi-sensei, how are we suppose to do that? You are a jounin and we aren't even genin yet," Sakura complained on behalf of her team because the other two wouldn't talk.

"That is why you must come at me with killer intent," he replied, looking at the three people in front of him for any kind of reactions. Naruto just kept starring at him and Sasuke just waved him off with out waving his hand.

"But Kakashi-sensei, if we do that you might get hurt," Sakura complained again.

"Don't worry about that. Now when I count to three you can start and remember you have until noon," Kakashi said, tying the bells to his belt. "One, two...THREE!" With that: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura disappeared leaving no trace of where they went.

"_These three are better than the last batch. I hope they please me," _Kakashi smiled to himself, impressed at their show of skills.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes: YAY I AM FINALLY DONE WITH ANOTHER ONE. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! NOW REVIEW AGAIN! )


	7. The Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

**chidori-to-the-face:** thanks for the review

**Dexoys:** thanks

**Senyor Fier Menshier: t**hanks for the review and pink was the only color I could come up at the time

**dragon00nick:** well here's the update

**sofia815: **thanks and yea, he is sort of funny and the other is furry

**XKyuubi: **writing more and thanks for the review

**nekookami: **here it is, on the same day you asked for it unless its the next you are reading this

Also I would like to thank and for its awesome resources. As for any others I haven't mentioned yet, thanks to you too.

And this one is kind of short, but you can blame it on the writer's blocks. (DAMN THEM)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Beginning of the End**

_**The Bells**_

Naruto was bored.

For the last 15 minutes, nothing had happened. Kakashi was standing in the same spot he had been since the three graduates hid. So far, he had taken out a book to read and seem too in grossed in it to do anything. What was in the book, only two people knew. Naruto and Kakashi.

"_OK! This is it. I am going to attack that pervert. If he expects me just to wait, he is so wrong," Naruto exclaimed in his head._

"**Nice speech, so are you going to do anything?" Kyuubi replied with a smirk.**

"_Shut up. I'm thinking of something."_

"**OH. Like what?" the fox retored.**

"_YOU should know. You are in my freaking head for heaven's sake."_

"**Hey, your right. Now let's see what your thinking," **Kyuubi exclaimed, searchingNaruto's thoughts. **"You know, that might just actually work. This is when I am proud I was sealed in an idiot such as you. No one else would of thought of what you are thinking. Now go forth and conquer this land. MUHAHAHAHA!"**

"_OK...," _Naruto sweat-dropped.

Before Naruto could put his plan into action, a shurkien was thrown at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the shurkien only to have it hit a wire behind him. Once the wire was cut, a series of kunai were sent sailing right where he would he would be after dodging the shurkien. Kakashi simply did a _Kawarimi no Jutsu _and switched spots with a perfectly cut sized log, only to appear next to his assailant, Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe his sensei could outwit his perfectly made plan. "You are going have to do better than that Sasuke," Kakashi lectured,"Now lesson number one: Taijutsu." And with that he attacked.

A punch flew pass the Uchiha's face as he dodged the intended attack only to get kneed in the stomach. Follow the knee in the stomach, Kakashi sent a barrage of punches at Sasuke sending him flying into the open field he was once in. Sasuke, glaring at his sensei, stood up and attacked.

He threw a left punch that was followed by a kick from his right leg. Both were blocked by Kakashi, who held onto the limbs with his right hand and left leg. While Sasuke was in that position, he threw a kick with his other leg, only to have it blocked by Kakashi's other hand. Right there and then, he saw an opening to get the bells, seeing as Kakashi's hand's were full, literally. Sasuke's free hand lunged at the bells and stole one before Kakashi dropped him onto the the ground.

"It seems as if i had pass your test," Sasuke said, full of arrogance.

Kakashi looked at him and replied,"It may seem like that," and with a burst of speed he was holding the bells that were once in Sasuke's hand,"But that is where you are wrong."

"What do you mean!" Sasuke exclaimed," I got the bells and that means i pass!"

"Getting the bells doesn't mean anything. I said that you had to steal a bell from me, but nothing about me stealing the bell back," Kakashi replied full of mirth.

"Fine then, I will just steal it again," and with that Sasuke attacked again. He ran towards Kakashi getting ready to throw a left jab only to have Kakashi disappear in front of him. "I thought you said this was about Taijutsu only, _sensei_," Sasuke stated, stretching the sensei part out.

"It is," Kakashi said from behind Sasuke. Before Sasuke could react, Kakashi karate chopped the back of Sasukes neck, knocking him out. "It seems there are only two of you left out there," the jounin shouted out,"I wonder who is next." With that said, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**With Naruto**_

"_Damn it. He took out Sasuke in less than a five minutes and he was holding back,"_ Naruto pondered to his tenant.

"**And this is why your plan is going to work," **Kyuubi retorted back.

"_I know, I know, but first I have to find him."_

"**Don't worry. He will becoming to us."**

"_Why do you think that?" Naruto asked the fox._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard throughout the whole forest.

"**Because of that."**

Once Kyuubi said that, Naruto started sensing around for any charka signatures. He couldn't feel any. _"That's good. He's not here yet. Now time to put the plan into action," _Naruto thought to himself and jumped out of his hiding place. He walk towards the clearing where Sasuke was and waited.

"Hellow Naruto-kun," Kakashi spoke as he appeared in front of the blond,"So I guess it's only you and me left."

"When have you started calling me Naruto-kun, _sensei_," Naruto questioned his sensei..

"Since you became my student. Now get ready because here I come," and with that he attacked.

Kakashi started it with a simple punch at the blonde's gets only to have it go through it. _"I see. He created a bunshin to come out instead of himself. Interesting," _he thought as he searched around for his last student. As he turned around to look behind, a giant fireball came out of nowhere right at him. A hit him straight head on.

Naruto popped out of the forest and looked at his handy work. "Well that was pretty easy," he said out loud until he saw the burning log. "Damn," and he felt a kick right in his ribs that sent him flying into the middle of the clearing.

Kakashi stood where Naruto once stood and said,"Remember Naruto-kun, look underneath the underneath. Now for lesson number three: Ninjutsu."

"Fine then," Naruto replied,"Bunshin no Jutsu," and 'poof' four bunshin were made that looked were exact carbon copies of the original.

The jounin watched as the five genin attacked him. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a shurnkien at each of the genin. All hit their target going right through them making them disappear in a screen of smoke.. Kakashi stared because of the five that he attacked, all of them disappeared, which meant that the real one was missing too.

Before he even noticed it, a series of mini blue fireballs were sent sailing at him at great speeds. He tried to dodge them using _kawarimi_, only to have it fail as one of the fireballs hit him before he could switch. Since he couldn't switch, that set of a whole chain of explosions as the fiery balls of pain hit him.

As the smoke cleared from the explosions, Naruto stepped out of his hiding spot in the forest to look at his handy dandy number he did to his sensei. When he looked at the body of the gray-haired man, he saw that he was unconscious and that the clothing had burn marks in them, but the bells were intact.

He reached down to grab them only to be pulled down into the ground by Kakashi. Kakashi popped out of the ground looking as clean as ever and said,"_Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu_," Kakashi looked towards the now buried Naruto. "It was a nice plan, Naruto-kun, but you fell for my clone. You almost had me there."

Naruto only grinned as he disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving a confuse Kakashi. Kakashi look looked around his surroundings only to spot nothing. That is until he saw a small speck of blond sticking out from behind a tree. He saw this as a chance, so he teleported to the tree preparing to attack the blond. Blood could be seen covering the trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jutsu List**

_Kawarimi no Jutsu (body switch technique) :_

The Body Substitute skill is a widely used and very famous skill among shinobis. Put simply, the user uses speed to his/her advantage, and grabs an item from the environment and places it on his/her current position while moving out of the way. This is clearly an evasion technique used to dodge attacks; however it can be linked with other attacks to create massive damage. For example, a simple combination here: The attacked ninja can use Kawarimi no Jutsu to evade, say, an incoming shuriken, and without waiting quickly move behind the opponent and attack with a kunai.

_Bunshim no Jutsu (clone technique) :_

This technique must be mastered by any ninja who has graduated from the Academy at the Hidden Leaf Village. It's the most basic technique a Genin must know, since it can be a real lifesaver. This ninjutsu creates a shadow clone of the caster, but it can only serve as a decoy. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu created clones can't attack, since they don't have physical mass.

_Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (inner decapitation technique) :_

This ninjutsu isn't a widely used technique, since it is only used when surprising the enemy. After performing a series of hand seals and raising his chakra, the ninja is buried underground using his chakra. He can then move freely inside the ground, as if he was outside, due to the chakra which "makes way" for him/her.

After the ninja feels he is below his opponent, he just raises his hand and grabs his opponent's feet, then buries him underground, leaving his head on the surface. This leaves a normal Shinobi open for a powerful attack, but a powerful one can use Chakra and raise himself up to the ground, preventing the attack. An experienced shinobi can also predict the attack, by sensing the opponent's chakra, so this move is really effective on younger ninjas, such as Genins or Chuunins.

As for the unknown ones, you will have to wait and see.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Terribly sorry for long update. Too many things going on this month with summer school, AP classes homework, family things and other things I have almost no time to write. Also I have been working on some other stories, but be rest assured this will get at least one update a month...or maybe two. As for those he stuck with this thanks and for those who are now just tuning in READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Wave Mission: Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:**

**Firareth3: **thanks for the review and yea, nothing much did happen

**Faridaquant or always lost123: **here's the update and thanks for reviewing

**Akira Stridder: **thanks for all the reviews and paring is going to be a vote which will start in this chapter

**who's asking: **thanks

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

talking

_thinking_

**kyuubi**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Beginning of the End**

**Wave Country: Start!**

Blood could be seen covering the tree.

Kakashi's blood that is. Standing in front of him was a buxom blond girl. A buxom blond girl who only had clouds covering her private areas. Kakashi could only stare at her so long before blood spurted out of his nose.

Once he was lying on the ground, the girl stepped over him and bent down towards him. Her hand reach down towards the waist of his pants. She grabbed the bells. '_POOF_' Naruto appeared out from he smoke that was made.

"Too easy," he said to no one in particular as he went back out into the clearing to wait for the end of the exam to come. "Five, four, three, two, one," _'BUZZZZZZZZZ' _"Right on time."

Naruto stood up and looked around for his teammates. He saw Sasuke getting up off the ground and a flustered Sakura. When Sakura saw Sasuke, she screamed and attacked him. Sasuke didn't know what hit him, but it hurt like hell. Getting kicked where the sun don't sun ought to. "That is for trying to kill me," she huffed and walked away. Sasuke could only watch as his pride took a deep beating.

Then not even 10 seconds later, Kakashi shows up. He walked out of the clearing and looked at the three children in front of him. "All I have to say is that you fa--" Kakashi began before being interrupted by a certain blond.

"The Avenger Prick and Pinky can have them." Naruto threw the bells at his other two teammates.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto as if he was carzy. He had just passed the test and was now giving up his position so the two of them could pass. All they could do what just look at him with awe in their faces. Except Sasuke becaue he thinks emotions are a weakness if he wanted to avenge his family.

"I don't want it," Sasuke said to the older man.

"Why not Sasuke-kun? If we take it, that means we pass." Co-President of the Sasuke Fan Club asked.

"Because it wouldn't be right. He did all the work and what do we have to show for it. Nothing. I don't want his pity. If it means I have to go back to the Academy, then I will," Sasuke replied, which was one of the mosy wrods he ever said to Saukra before.

Saskura just looked at him. "I don't want it either then."

"You know what this means..." Kakashi started,"You ALL pass!" He finished with a smiling face and you could tell because of the change in his eyes.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled, thinking of why they _all_ passed.

Sasuke just looked at Kakashi wondering the same thing

Naruto just sat there staring at the gray-haried man. _"Damn it. There goes my chances of ditching this team. I could of just waited and gotten a better one, but noooooo."_

**"HA. I knew you were consipring to fail. This is what you get for trying to go against my wishes."**

_"I was only trying to fail because of these two 'rats' as you call them, are my teammates, but this wierd-ass sensei of mine decided we passed."_

**"Don't worry. I am happy for your welfare. AHHAHA"**

_"Bastard Fox," _was Naruto's only reply.

"You three must be wondering why you passed, don't you?" Kakashi asked the three children in front of him.

They could only nod.

"It is because of Naruto-kun's sacrafice and your relucntance to take his off that you all passed," Kakashi explained. "If he hadn't given up the bells, I was going to fail you all. If you had taken his offer, I would of failed. Do you know what the point of this whole exercise was?"

None of them decided to answer until Naruto rose his hand, finally getting what went wrong with his plan. "The point of this was teamwork. There was no way any of us could of take you one on one and get the bells. We had to work as a team to get them."

"You are right Naruto-kun. Now that you have passed, let's go celebrate. Anyone up for ramen, my treat?" Kakashi asked his newly aquired team.

Before Saskue could protest, Saskura had already latched onto him and started following Kakashi as he was alreading leaving Training Ground Seven. Naruto just stood there, thinking of what had just transpired.

_"I guess everything is going according to your plans, isn't it furball?"_

**"Yes it is, all we have left to do is finished the requirements of the Sandamine and we are free."**

_"Yep, but that is going to be a while you know."_

_**"Don't worry, if everything goes right, we will be out of this dump by the end of next year if not sooner."**_

_"Excellent," _Naruto said, with an sadistic smirk while pushing his fingers together back and forth.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, looking at the blond boy. "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT!"

Naruto looked up at her and started running to catch up with the rest of his group. Once he got there, he noticed they were heading towards Ichiraku Ramen and started thinking of the kinds of ramen he would eat. _"Pork, beef, chicken, lamb, ham, miso, miso pork, fish with pork, all-meat, vegatable. OH MAN THERE IS JUST SO MANY POSSIBILITIES!"_

**"Shut up before I give you indegestion brat," Kyuubi threatened.**

_"You wouldn't dare," _Naruto tried to call off his threat.

**"I would and I will if you don't stop talking about ramen."**

_"Fine then" _Naruto sulked.

While this all happened, his teammates were looking at him as if he had gone crazy. One momment he is all quiet and then all happy and then sulking. Sakura thought it was because he was crazy. Sasuke blamed it on him being the dobe and all. Kakashi just looked on without a care in the world because he was only paying for ramen and he knew how cheap that stuff was.

That was until Naruto was on his 30th helping and quickly going to his 31st. Kakashi soon learned that day never to treat Naruto to ramen ever again. He lost most of his pay from his last B-rank mission and the mission had a bonus in it too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Next Day**_

The new Team 7 showed up at Training Ground 7 at 7AM to meet the sensei of Team 7, only to see no one at Training Ground 7 except the people of Team 7. The time following that consisted of each of them doing their own thing. Sasuke was throwing kunai at a nearby tree while Sakura was fawning over how great he was and asking him out on another day.

Naruto could be seen sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed on the small bridge over the river that split the training ground from the town. Looking from afar, you would thinking he was asleep, but in reality he wasn't. He was playing a game of called 'chess' that Kyuubi taught him how to play.

"**You know that is a bad move brat," **the fox told his vessel.

"_Shut up..." _mumbled Naruto.

"**Here comes checkmate. MUHAHAHA." **Kyuubi moved his rook two space to the left of the king trapping him in.

"_..."_

"**You lost. Now admit how great I am. Come on, you can do it," **Kyuubi taunted the boy.

"_Fine, you are better than me at chess."_

Kyuubi was about to laugh manically at the boys comment, but was interrupted. _"BUT! I have opposable thumbs and you don't. HA."_

"**You do realize I have been playing this game with you with an opposable thumb because I am in my human form."**

"_Technically you are wrong. Your fox form is your true form and this human form of yours is just an altercation. So basically you have no thumbs." _Naruto explained to the brooding fox.

"**I hate you. You know that. When I get out of here, you are so dead."**

"_Sure, sure You can do that, but here comes that new sensei of mine. Don't do anything stupid like drinking your drool. You know how much of that stuff is in here," _Naruto said as he stood up from the ankle high water and left.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of his three students. Before he knew it, Sakura was already up in his face yelling,"YOU'RE LATE!" stating the obvious to everybody else.

"Well you see...my mom swallowed a chicken bone, so I had to take her to the hospital and make sure she was alright," the late sensei explained, chuckling nervously.

"LIAR!" Sakura screamed. "Do you expect us to believe such a stupid excuse."

"Acually, I do," was his reply.

Sakura could only look at him and think_,"He's hopeless."_

"Now on to missions," Kakashi tried to brighten up the mood. "Let's go see the Hokage to find out what we get. Now follow me" he then headed towards the Hokage Tower, while his three students followed him thinking why they had such a strange sensei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**15 ½ Minutes Later**_

"Why do we have to till the soil on this stupid farm, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura complained. "This is so pointless."

"Well, Sakura, it builds character and stamina. Also this is what D-rank missions are like," Kakashi told the pink-haired girl. _"Good thing I didn't have to do this when I was a genin."_

Sakura found no point in arguing, so she decided just to shovel more dirt. By the end of the day, they were all dirty and tired. Except for Naruto because of his almost inexhaustible stamina and Kakashi who just read his 'literature' all day. This continued for many days to come until a certain cat escaped a tad too many times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have the target insight, over."

"Good job, Orange Fox. Where is your position? Over."

"I am 3 meters left of Blue Chicken, and 5 meters in front of Pink Starfish, and 7 meters right of you Gray Wolf. The target is 6 meters in front of me, over."

"You guys have the position? Over." Gray Wolf announced to his team.

Blue Chicken and Pink Starfish both replied,"Affirmative, over."

"Good. We will commence operation Take Down in: three, two, one, GO!" Grey Wolf yelled through the radio.

Orange Fox ran at it, trying to herd him to Blue Chicken. "Blue Chicken, he's coming towards you, get ready."

"I am," was his reply before the target appeared right in front of him. He threw several kunai, cutting off the target's escape route, leading him towards Pink Starfish. "Pink Starfish, he's coming, get ready."

"Alright," Pink Starfish said, getting her kunai and shuriken ready. When the target appeared, she threw them, surrounding him in a circle. The target looked around for any possible escape, but was grabbed from behind.

"Target acquired," Orange Fox answered through his headset while trying to subdue the target.

"Good job team. Now bring in the cat, so we can get this over with," Kakashi told Team 7.

Said cat was trying to claw at Naruto, who held it away from him with distaste. _"Stupid cat. If I have to catch you one more time, I am going gut you and feed you to your fat-ass owner, but I wouldn't blame you," _Naruto thought as he remember what kind of owner the cat had. He shuddered.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, the owner was there waiting for her pet cat. She looked just like a whale, take or add a few pounds. She was the wife of one of the daimyo's of Fire Country and had requested, again, that her cat be retrieved, again. Once the cat was back in her hands, she was hugging him furiously, squeezing the life out of him while telling him 'what a bad pussy cat' he was. The cat was already trying to get free already and thinking of how. Team 7 could only sigh as they knew the cat was going to do.

"Come on Team 7," Kakashi called out, taking out his 'holy book'. "Let's go get our next mission for today." He walked towards the entrance of the Hokage tower, whilst his three genin followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"Another mission already, Kakashi," the Hokage spoke. "Your team must be really good."

"Yes they are," Kakashi answered, smiling from the change in his eyes.

"Well, I have the perfect one for them then. This D-rank---"

"NO DAMN IT! I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER D-RANK MISSION AGAIN!" Sakura screamed loudly, making most of the people in the room cover their ears.

Kakashi could only thinking of impending doom once she was finished yelling.

"And why is that Sakura?" the Sandaime Hokage asked.

"Because all we have been doing were D-rank missions. I think, no, I know we are ready for something better than this. We have been doing more than all the other teams already. I know we can do this, so just please give us a better mission," Sakura pleaded her case.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't agree with anymore than they could already, even though for different reasons. Sasuke wanted better missions, so he could get stronger faster to avenge his family. Naruto wanted a faster way to get out the stupid village and the only safe way without any trouble was the old man's offer.

"OK then," Sarutobi answered Sakura's pled. "Here is a C-rank mission. You are to escort a bridge builder to his home and protect him until he finishes the bridge. Any questions?"

"Yea," Sakura said. "Where is he?"

"He is in the waiting room right now. You will meet him when you start the mission. Now off you go."

"Alright people. Meet me in one hour at the Main Gate. Now let's go get ready," Kakashi told him team.

As Team 7 and Kakashi was leaving, Sarutobi stopped Naruto. "Naruto, I need to talk to you for a few momments."

Naruto turned around and went back to see the old man. "What do you want, old man?" he asked.

"You still remember our deal, right?"

"Yes, I do and I plan on finishing it," he answered.

"That's good to hear," Sarutobi replied.

"Yep. Anything else?"

"Yes, one thing. You are to not show your true potential on this mission--."

"WHAT! Why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish," the old man replied. "You are not to show your true potential on this mission unless you have to. I do not what anyone knowing how strong you really are yet. If they do find out, it will only cause problems."

"Problems like..."

"Problems like me getting impeached from my position. If that does happen, our deal is canceled and you will probably be caught and executed. If the villagers or other shinobi find out how strong you are, they will be thinking I have been giving you too much lee-way. Any questions?"

"No," Naruto answered. "But if I have to, I will."

"Yes, yes. I know. You can go now if you want," Sandaime told the blond.

"OK then. See ya when I get back," Naruto replied as he was about to leave.

"Also, Naruto."

"Yea," he answered back.

"No killing the client please," Sarutobi informed him.

"Yea, yea," were the last words heard as Naruto was already gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Main Gate- One Hour Later**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all showed up at the gate at the same time. When they got there, amazingly, Kakashi was already there. They all stared at him, thinking that the world was going to end, or something close to it. "What are you three looking at?" he questioned the genin.

"Yo-you're early," Sakura stated the obvious. "How is that possible?"

"So you mean I can't be early once in a while?"

"Yes," Sakura stated.

"OK...Well anyways...OH. Here comes the bridge builder," Kakashi pointed out to an old man walking towards them. He had gray hair and a gray beard too. He wore a dirty dark green tank top and dirty light-brown pants with brown working boots. On his head was a straw hat and tower over his shoulders. In on of his hands was a sake bottle and from the looks of it, he just got out of a bar.

As he approached them, he asked,"I'm Tazuna. Are you guys the ones that are suppose to escort me?"

"Yes we are," Kakashi stated.

"So you mean these three brats are suppose to protect me. They look like nothing special to me, especially that one blond one,"the old man said, pointing at Naruto.

If glares could kill, the old man would have been dead 100 times over. His teammates watched on as Naruto tried to keep his cool. _"Stupid bridge builder. If only the old man didn't tell me **not** to kill the client. It seemed like he knew what I was going to do. Damn fortune teller."_

"**Don't worry brat. If we get lucky, some random shinobi might just kill for you," **Kyuubi told his vessel, not knowing about what was going to happen.

"_Let's just hope, now for some death threats." _Naruto smiled inwardly at the thought of it. He looked straight into the bridge builders eyes and sent out a little killing intent. "If you value your life, you stupid bridge builder, then you better not make fun of me."

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it. This was one of the rare times that Naruto actually spoke in front of them outside of a mission. _"Wait.."_ they thought. _"This is a mission. Damn, never mind then."_

Tazuna almost started to plead for his life, but Kakashi butted in. "Well it seems my student likes you. How about we be on our way now." He reached into his pocket and took out his 'book' to read. "Let's go." And off they were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter done, another chapter to start. For those who are wondering what the paring is, it's still undecided. Sort of hard making a paringing for a dark Naruto who is eventually going to run away from Konoha and **I dislike canon-parinings for Naruto **unless it actually makes sense, but I still dislike them for some reason So vote for the following because those are what I can write since this is my first one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Polls:**

**Female Haku:**

**NaruxOC:**

**Tayuya:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that's it. Those are the only the only ones I could think of that would work for my story. **Suggestions** are welcomed if they are **reasonable**. Now please **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
